The Republic
The Republic Of Wisdom And Virtue RPed by GolradirTheHighElf The Republic History: The Republic was the brainchild of Petyr Underwood, having been proposed after his loss of the election to the NCR congress. It was outlined in his Manifesto, that Petyr Underwood would create a republic based upon wisdom and virtue. His ideals attracted mostly students and university faculty along with those downtrodden who were looking for a better life. After the trek from the New California Republic to the Capital wasteland, Petyr decided that the location was perfect. He settled in and has begun to set up, thus what has been coined “The Great Exodus”, has ended. The major problems Petyr faces is housing and feeding his people now that they have settled. Like the ancient nomads they must now adapt to being stable once more. Location Location: In the Northwest, west of the river, just southwest of the Pitt. Population Population: 360 from the initial trek, only 280 remaining. Economy Economy:A mixed economy, anything produced is produced by the Producers cast. Each producer belongs to a corporation(controlled by the guardians) or a business of their own. The economy is ultimately controlled by the guardians however. Culture Culture: The culture can be compared to ancient Athens. The people believe in Petyr Underwood and his ideals of a Republic of Wisdom and Virtue. They are entirely devoted to him and his beliefs, they are and did die for him and his beliefs. Petyr has split the Republic into three core Castes. The Guardians: Those who hold the virtue of wisdom along The Great Exodus, have been designated into the guardian caste. The Guardians are the rulers of the Republic, they hold absolute power and are philosophers. They are allowed to hold no wealth of their own and instead live on state funds and houses. To become a guardian in the future, a person must show wisdom from the time they are born to the time they go to post secoundary school. The guardians are to be believed by the other to castes as infallible. The Soldiers: Those who hold the virtue of courage are the soldiers. They are the ones that showed the most courage during The Great Exodus. They also live on state funds and are not allowed to own private property. This caste is also not allowed to have a family, while they can have sex, any children conceived in such a relationship must be reported to the state and they will be taken away to be adopted out to a family. The soldiers are also philosophers themselves, not only are they physically fit, but they are also devoted to studying philosophy and historical works. For how can a man defend his home if he does not understand what he is defending? The Producers: The producers are the common man. They work for the “state owned corporations”, or work for their own businesses if they gain government approval. However, the producers are also able to own private property(including slaves), so they are a lot economically freer than the other two castes. Government Government: The guardians have unrestricted rule, however since they have the virtue of wisdom and are devoted to self betterment and the greater good they cannot be corrupted(in theory at least). The top guardian is known as the Supreme Guardian, the person who holds unrestricted power over every man, women, child, and their property. Military Military: Approximately 60 people, they are equipped mostly with basic weaponry and have moderate training this far. Views On Mutation Views on mutation: Petyr believes that the Republic of Wisdom and Virtue is something only Humans can accomplish. Thus mutants are strictly forbidden, unless they are slaves. Category:Factions